sonicfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Power Ring
|Inne media= |Twórca=Sir Charles Hedgehog |Używający= *Sonic the Hedgehog *Sir Charles Hedgehog *Doktor Robotnik |Użycie= *Napełnianie mocą *Czasowe przywracanie wolnej woli osobom zrobotyzowanym *Neutralizowanie energii robotyzerów |Opis przedmiotu=Złoty pierścień }} Power Ring – przedmiot pojawiający się w Sonic the Hedgehog. Są to złote pierścienie stworzone przez sir Charlesa dla Sonica, który może je otrzymywać z jeziora pierścieni co 24 godziny (później proces wytwarzania pierścieni przyspieszono do 12 godzin). Opis thumb|left|Sonic wykorzystujący moc pierścienia Pierścienie są złotymi, świecącymi obręczami o rozmiarach zbliżonych do piłki koszykowej, jeśli chodzi o ich średnicę. Nikt nie wie do końca jak działają pierścienie, z wyjątkiem ich twórcy, którym jest Sir Charles Hedgehog. Są wytwarzane w jeziorze pierścieni, przez umieszczoną na dnie maszynę zawierającą Power Rock - zielonkawy kamień energii. Pierścienie wynurzały się początkowo z jeziora co 24 godziny, a później proces ten przyspieszono do 12 godzin. Wydają się być naładowane wysoko skondensowaną energią. Jednakże ich moc nie utrzymuje się długo po tym jak zostaną wykorzystane i dość szybko się zużywają. Ponieważ pierścienie zostały zaprojektowane dla Sonica, tylko on może korzystać z ich prawdziwej mocy. Główną właściwością pierścieni jest wypełnianie Sonica mocą - zwiększając jego siłę i szybkość. Po wyciągnięciu pierścienia Sonic otacza się złotą aurą i krążą wokół niego różne cząstęczki, po czym zostaje wystrzelony do przodu, czemu zwykle towarzyszy huk. Oprócz tego pierścienie są w stanie anulować efekty robotyzacji. Osoby zrobotyzowane po dotknięciu pierścienia odzyskują wolną wolę, choć efekt ten jest krótkotrwały. Moc pierścieni może także odbijać energię robotyzera, ale czasami aby skutecznie odbić tę energię potrzeba więcej pierścieni. Historia Sezon pierwszy thumb|Charles odzyskujący wolną wolę dzięki pierścieniowi W odcinku Sonic Boom Sonic wykorzystał pierścień, aby zniszczyć potwora, który stanął jemu, Sally i Antoine na drodze w tunelach pod Ironlock Prison. Dzięki tej mocy Sonic, oraz Sally i Antoine którzy się go chwycili, przebił potwora na wylot. Okazało się wtedy, że był to tylko kolejny robot. W odcinku Sonic and Sally Sonic wykorzystał moc pierścienia, aby uciec z fabryki Swat-botów. Później Tails i Rotor odebrali dla niego pierścień z jeziora i włożyli do plecaka. Sonic wykorzystał potem ten pierścień podczas ratowania Sally z Robotropolis. W odcinku Ultra Sonic Sally podała zrobotyzowanemu sir Charlesowi pierścień, przywracając mu na pewien czas wolną wolę. W odcinku Sonic and the Secret Scrolls pierścień został wykorzystany przez Sonica w Madze, aby utrzymać się w tunelu wiatru znanym jako Breath of Mobius. W odcinku Sonic Racer Sonic chciał początkowo wykorzystać pierścień aby pokonać maszynę Robotnika w wyścigu, ale ostatecznie umieścił pierścień w generatorze mocy Robotropolis, aby uratować Antoine i przy okazji sabotować elektryczność w mieście. W odcinku Hooked on Sonics Antoine zabrał pierścień z jeziora pod osłoną nocy i zabrał go do Robotropolis, gdzie złożył Doktorowi Robotnikowi ofertę. Początkowo Robotnik chciał pozyskać pierścień siłą, ale Antoine zmusił go do spotkania na obrzeżach miasta. Chcąc zwabić Robotnika w pułapkę, powiedział że chce mu oddać pierścień. Jednakże plan Antoine zawiódł i Robotnik odebrał mu pierścień, który następnie umieścił w Sonic Radarze, dzięki czemu maszyna mogła śledzić i strzelać do Sonica bardzo precyzyjnie. Ostatecznie jednak Antoine wyciagnął pierścień z Radaru i podał go Sonicowi, który dzięki jego mocy uciekł przed Robotnikiem i zmusił go do zniszczenia Radaru. thumb|left|Tails i Rotor wyciągający pierścień z jeziora W odcinku Harmonic Sonic Sonic wykorzystał moc pierścienia aby napędzić swoim biegiem bieżnię, która zasiliła silnik rakietowy ze Sky Spy, który spadł do Knothole. Później Sonic i Rotor wykorzystali tę samą bieżnię do przygotowania elektrycznej wiązki, która zniszczyła Stealthbota szukającego Knothole. W odcinku Sonic's Nightmare Sonic podał pierścień Sally, Antoine i Bunnie, którzy byli uwięzieni w klatce Robotnika z energetycznymi kratami. Bohaterowie zderzyli pierścień z kratami, które pod wpływem silnej energii zniknęły. Później Sally, Antoine i Bunnie złapali się Sonica, który wykorzystał moc pierścienia aby razem z przyjaciółmi uciec z Island of Nimbus, która zatonęła i eksplodowała. W odcinku Warp Sonic Sonic wykorzystał pierścień do popchnięcia samochodu Griffa, w którym byli też Sally i Antoine, z dala od Ratbotów. Sonic pokazał później Griffowi pierścień, co podsunęło mu pomysł kradzieży Power Rock z Knothole. Gdy Sally oprowadzała Griffa po Knothole, pokazała mu również pierścień który wynurzył się z jeziora. W odcinku Sub-Sonic Rotor wyciągnął pierścień z plecaka Sonica, kiedy jeż był zanurzony w sadzawce, która zaczęła go wciągać. Dzięki mocy pierścienia Sonic wydostał się, a także uratował Sally, podczas gdy Rotor wyciągnął Antoine. W odcinku Sonic Past Cool Sonic wykorzystał pierścień aby utworzyć wyłom w polu siłowym, w którym Robotnik zamknął jego, oraz jego przyjaciół. Dzięki temu Sonic i Terapody mogli uciec. W odcinku Heads or Tails Tails i Rotor wyciągnęli dla Sonica pierścień z jeziora, a następnie umieścili go w plecaku jeża. Tails wyciągnął potem pierścień z plecaka i podał go Sonicowi, dzięki czemu obaj uciekli przed siłami Doktora Robotnika z Robotropolis. Sezon drugi thumb|Sonic i Sally wykorzystujący moc pierścienia W odcinku Game Guy Sonic próbował wykorzystać pierścień aby zniszczyć maszynę do pinballa Doktora Robotnika, w której został uwięziony. Jednakże użycie mocy przerwało mu uderzenie flippera. Ostatecznie jednak Ari, który złapał kulę w której uwięziony był Sonic, za pomocą magnesu, umożliwił użycie mocy pierścienia. Sonic wydostał się z kuli, a następnie dzięki pierścieniowi zniszczył pułapkę Robotnika. W odcinku Sonic Conversion Sonic i Sally wykorzystali pierścień, aby uciec przed Shriekbotem z Robotropolis. Huk energii pierścienia sprawił, że Robotnik stracił również panowanie nad Shriekbotem. Później Tails wyciągnął dla Sonica z jeziora drugi pierścień i włożył mu do plecaka. Jeż podsunął ten pierścieć wujkowi Chuckowi, dzięki czemu przywrócił mu czasowo świadomość. Sonic i Sally czekali potem nad jeziorem na trzeci pierścień, którego jeż potrzebował aby dogonić zrobotyzowanego Chucka, który porwał Tailsa i Antoine. Sonic wykorzystał potem ten pierścień na Great Swamp, aby pobiec do Robotropolis i zdążyć na ratunek. W odcinku No Brainer Tails przedostał się do jeziora pierścieni i na czas odebrał pierścień, który potem Sally i Chuck podali Sonicowi trafionemu przez Memory Scrambler. Dzięki mocy pierścienia Sonic odzyskał swoje wspomnienia. thumb|left|Sonic wykorzystujący trzy pierścienie do zablokowania energii robotyzera W odcinku Blast to the Past, Part 2 Sonic i Sally wykorzystali pierścień, aby dzięki jego mocy wystrzelić się z pnia drzewa w kształcie armaty w Great Forest. Udało im się wtedy dostać na pokład Destroyera - latającego statku Robotnika. W odcinku Dulcy Sonic wykorzystał jeden pierścień, aby razem z Sally dotrzeć do Dragon's Nest, zanim Robotnikowi uda się złapać Dulcy. Później Sonic wykorzystał drugi pierścień, podczas ratowania smoczycy porwanej przez Robotnika, aby uniknąć strzałów Mega Muck Unit i Swat-botów. W odcinku The Void Sonic wykorzystał pierścień aby umknąć przed portalem do Void, który zaskoczył go w Great Unknown. W odcinku Cry of the Wolf Sally podała Sonicowi pierścień, aby jeż dzięki jego mocy przekopał się pod ziemią i wytworzył trąbę powietrzną, która miała zniszczyć testowy Doomsday Pod. Później Sonic wykorzystał drugi pierścień, aby przebiec przez pole burzowych chmur, których pioruny zniszczyły Doomsday Pod. W odcinku Drood Henge Sonic wykorzystał pierścień w Drood Henge, aby uciec przed Swat-botami, które odcięły mu drogę. W odcinku Spyhog Sonic wykorzystał jeden pierścień aby uciec przed pościgiem w Robotropolis i uratować Sally, Antoine i Bunnie, którzy zostali nakryci na sabotażu konwoju paliwowego Robotnika. Później Sonic wykorzystał drugi pierścień, aby dostać się do bazy Robotnika i uratować przesłuchiwanego wujka Chucka, tworząc trąbę powietrzną, która rozrzuciła dookoła Swat-boty. W odcinku The Doomsday Project Sonic bronił się za pomocą pierścienia przed mocą robotyzera, w którym zamknął go Robotnik. Moc jednego pierścienia była jednak niewystarczająca, więc jeż dołożył dwa kolejne. Robotyzer stał się wtedy przeciążony i wystrzelił kapsułę, w której zamknięty był Sonic, z dala od Doomsday Machine. Galeria Szkice koncepcyjne Satam Sonic koncept 4.jpg Satam Sonic koncept 5.jpg Satam Sonic koncept 6.jpg Satam Sonic koncept 7.jpg Satam Sonic koncept 8.jpg Satam Sonic koncept 9.jpg Zrzuty ekranu Sezon pierwszy Satam Sonic Boom 217.png|Sonic Boom Satam Sonic Boom 218.png|Sonic Boom Sonic and Sally 052.png|Sonic and Sally Sonic and Sally 084.png|Sonic and Sally Sonic and Sally 085.png|Sonic and Sally Sonic and Sally 124.png|Sonic and Sally Sonic and Sally 125.png|Sonic and Sally Sonic and Sally 198.png|Sonic and Sally Ultra Sonic 096.png|Ultra Sonic Ultra Sonic 097.png|Ultra Sonic Ultra Sonic 098.png|Ultra Sonic Ultra Sonic 100.png|Ultra Sonic Ultra Sonic 101.png|Ultra Sonic Sonic and the Secret Scrolls 240.png|Sonic and the Secret Scrolls Sonic and the Secret Scrolls 242.png|Sonic and the Secret Scrolls Sonic Racer 223.png|Sonic Racer Sonic Racer 224.png|Sonic Racer Sonic Racer 243.png|Sonic Racer Sonic Racer 245.png|Sonic Racer Hooked on Sonics 087.png|Hooked on Sonics Hooked on Sonics 088.png|Hooked on Sonics Hooked on Sonics 090.png|Hooked on Sonics Hooked on Sonics 091.png|Hooked on Sonics Hooked on Sonics 092.png|Hooked on Sonics Hooked on Sonics 109.png|Hooked on Sonics Hooked on Sonics 112.png|Hooked on Sonics Hooked on Sonics 114.png|Hooked on Sonics Hooked on Sonics 126.png|Hooked on Sonics Hooked on Sonics 128.png|Hooked on Sonics Hooked on Sonics 132.png|Hooked on Sonics Hooked on Sonics 134.png|Hooked on Sonics Hooked on Sonics 137.png|Hooked on Sonics Hooked on Sonics 138.png|Hooked on Sonics Hooked on Sonics 151.png|Hooked on Sonics Hooked on Sonics 243.png|Hooked on Sonics Hooked on Sonics 244.png|Hooked on Sonics Hooked on Sonics 246.png|Hooked on Sonics Harmonic Sonic 033.png|Harmonic Sonic Harmonic Sonic 035.png|Harmonic Sonic Harmonic Sonic 051.png|Harmonic Sonic Sonic's Nightmare 235.png|Sonic's Nightmare Sonic's Nightmare 236.png|Sonic's Nightmare Sonic's Nightmare 237.png|Sonic's Nightmare Sonic's Nightmare 238.png|Sonic's Nightmare Sonic's Nightmare 240.png|Sonic's Nightmare Sonic's Nightmare 242.png|Sonic's Nightmare Sonic's Nightmare 244.png|Sonic's Nightmare Sonic's Nightmare 247.png|Sonic's Nightmare Sonic's Nightmare 248.png|Sonic's Nightmare Sonic's Nightmare 249.png|Sonic's Nightmare Sonic's Nightmare 250.png|Sonic's Nightmare Sonic's Nightmare 251.png|Sonic's Nightmare Sonic's Nightmare 252.png|Sonic's Nightmare Sonic's Nightmare 253.png|Sonic's Nightmare Sonic's Nightmare 254.png|Sonic's Nightmare Sonic's Nightmare 260.png|Sonic's Nightmare Sonic's Nightmare 262.png|Sonic's Nightmare Warp Sonic 141.png|Warp Sonic Warp Sonic 143.png|Warp Sonic Warp Sonic 146.png|Warp Sonic Warp Sonic 149.png|Warp Sonic Warp Sonic 151.png|Warp Sonic Warp Sonic 153.png|Warp Sonic Warp Sonic 154.png|Warp Sonic Warp Sonic 155.png|Warp Sonic Warp Sonic 220.png|Warp Sonic Warp Sonic 221.png|Warp Sonic Warp Sonic 222.png|Warp Sonic Sub-Sonic 197.png|Sub-Sonic Sub-Sonic 198.png|Sub-Sonic Sub-Sonic 199.png|Sub-Sonic Sub-Sonic 200.png|Sub-Sonic Sonic Past Cool 215.png|Sonic Past Cool Heads or Tails 098.png|Heads or Tails Heads or Tails 182.png|Heads or Tails Heads or Tails 183.png|Heads or Tails Heads or Tails 185.png|Heads or Tails Sezon drugi Game Guy 239.png|Game Guy Game Guy 244.png|Game Guy Game Guy 245.png|Game Guy Game Guy 246.png|Game Guy Sonic Conversion 029.png|Sonic Conversion Sonic Conversion 030.png|Sonic Conversion Sonic Conversion 055.png|Sonic Conversion Sonic Conversion 056.png|Sonic Conversion Sonic Conversion 067.png|Sonic Conversion Sonic Conversion 068.png|Sonic Conversion Sonic Conversion 070.png|Sonic Conversion Sonic Conversion 159.png|Sonic Conversion Sonic Conversion 189.png|Sonic Conversion Sonic Conversion 191.png|Sonic Conversion No Brainer 192.png|No Brainer No Brainer 193.png|No Brainer No Brainer 216.png|No Brainer No Brainer 217.png|No Brainer No Brainer 219.png|No Brainer Blast To The Past Part 2 133.png|Blast to the Past, Part 2 Blast To The Past Part 2 134.png|Blast to the Past, Part 2 Blast To The Past Part 2 135.png|Blast to the Past, Part 2 Dulcy Episode 163.png|Dulcy Dulcy Episode 164.png|Dulcy Dulcy Episode 165.png|Dulcy Dulcy Episode 260.png|Dulcy Dulcy Episode 263.png|Dulcy Dulcy Episode 264.png|Dulcy Dulcy Episode 268.png|Dulcy The Void 008.png|The Void The Void 009.png|The Void Cry of the Wolf 204.png|Cry of the Wolf Cry of the Wolf 205.png|Cry of the Wolf Cry of the Wolf 268.png|Cry of the Wolf Cry of the Wolf 269.png|Cry of the Wolf Cry of the Wolf 270.png|Cry of the Wolf Drood Henge 220.png|Drood Henge Drood Henge 221.png|Drood Henge Drood Henge 222.png|Drood Henge Spyhog 068.png|Spyhog Spyhog 069.png|Spyhog Spyhog 070.png|Spyhog Spyhog 228.png|Spyhog The Doomsday Project 175.png|The Doomsday Project The Doomsday Project 176.png|The Doomsday Project The Doomsday Project 178.png|The Doomsday Project The Doomsday Project 181.png|The Doomsday Project The Doomsday Project 183.png|The Doomsday Project Kategoria:Przedmioty z Sonic the Hedgehog (serial telewizyjny)